coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 374 (13th July 1964)
Plot Emily isn't sure about her wedding dress and frets as she looks over her wedding presents. She's still upset that her father isn't attending, Concepta tries to calm her fears. Annie brings their present of a china tea service round. Lucille isn't happy with her bridesmaid's dress. Len's present, delivered by the Ogden's son Trevor, is a see-through nightie. Swindley makes final arrangements for the service with Stuart. He books the honeymoon in Abersoch. Stuart sees that he has bought a doctor's guide to marriage and tries to make him see that Emily would like to live in a new house but Swindley disagrees. Annie and Jack take Len to task for his present. The men get a kitty going to buy crates of ale to get Swindley drunk on an impromptu stag night. Ena, Minnie and Hilda prepare the Mission Hall for the wedding. Ena feels that Swindley will drive Emily into an early grave. Swindley is perturbed when all the menfolk descend on him with the ale. Ken turns up at Emily's flat with his and Val's present. She's getting herself into a state but in a moment of calm self-reflection tells Ken that she knows Swindley doesn't love her. Later on, Annie and Val come round to keep her company but Annie doesn't help matters by talking about the problems that marriage can bring. All the men except Swindley are drunk. Jack and Ken join them and persuade Swindley to drink port. Ena sneers as Minnie and Hilda put down a red carpet in the Mission. Swindley gets drunk and leads a singalong. The men try to give him advice on marriage. As they get more raucous, Ena turns up. Val does Emily's hair. A telegram is phoned through to the Rovers from Emily's brother saying he is stuck in Germany and can't give her away. With Ena out of the way, the men start singing She Loves You and Swindley makes a drunken speech of thanks. They leave the house singing For He's a Jolly Good Fellow. Swindley falls asleep in a drunken stupor as soon as they have gone. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Stuart Hodges - Vernon Joyner *Trevor Ogden - Jonathan Collins Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *Emily Nugent's flat - Living room *Leonard Swindley's house - Living room Notes *A strike by members of the ACTT (Association of Cinematograph Television and Allied Technicians) union began at midnight on Tuesday 30th June which continued until 7.55pm on Monday 6th July and prevented the recording of Episodes 372 and 373 which were abandoned. The previous episode to this was therefore Episode 371 (8th July 1964) whose own transmission had been delayed from 1st July. The bazaar for the Over 60's Club which had been in preparation in previous episodes was due to be staged in the strike-cancelled editions and no mention of the event was made in this episode. *The end credits run over Leonard Swindley asleep on his sofa. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) and Dennis Tanner (Philip Lowrie). *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this or the next episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,929,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "You know, I've never understood why the conversation in this bar gets so low just when there's a wedding in the offering". --- Ena Sharples: "It's a travesty of a marriage service. Leonard Swindley never loved, honoured or obeyed anybody in 'is life apart from 'imself". Category:1964 episodes